The Love of a family
by tracybaby
Summary: Alexandra is the daughter of Jeff and Lucille Tracy. Along with 5 older over-protective brothers, things can get a little bit hectic at times. Though her family can be annoying as hell sometimes, Alex knows it is just out of love. Join Alex as she risks her life to save not only only others, but her family. Alone, she faces her only fear; losing her family.
1. Chapter 1

My name's Alexandra Tracy. I'm 15 years old. And yes, my father is Jeff Tracy, the billionaire ex-astronaut. I live with my father and my 5 older brothers on Tracy island. Well, actually 4 older brothers. John's always up in space on Thunderbird 5.

Yes, my family is the Thunderbirds.

-Well, except me.

My alarm clock beeped and I jolted out of bed, to have the sun streaming through the curtains, blinding my eyes. Today was the last day of school, and the last practice of the season. I go to Winston Private High School in up-state New York City. I got up and got dressed and ready for cheerleading. Coach would be mad if I didn't come in my uniform today. She says that since it's the last day of school we should all be dressed in uniform for school spirit. Yippee. The only good thing about today was that it would be last time I would have to see that Tracey and her mean bees, plus I get to go home and see my family I miss them so much. I haven't seen or talked to them since Christmas since my computer broke and when I got the flu and couldn't come down for spring break. I miss them all so much. Especially Alan, my twin. Ever since he became a thunderbird last year, he became home schooled and now I didn't have any friends. Tracey and her gang use to stay away from me because of my brother, but now I was free meat. She has already caused me enough pain as it is, I'm just scared of what she would have in store for me at practice later

After a quick breakfast, I began packing up everything till the dorm was bare. I used to share this dorm with Alan before he left, but since most of the stuff in the room had been his, there wasn't much to pack.

I left biology, my last class of the day. Thank god it was over. Mrs. Cornton had caught me staring out the window day dreaming about the thunderbirds, and had gotten me in trouble, embarrassing me infront of the whole class. I don't think I can last another minute in that school. It has driven me to the edge. I can't wait to get home.

As we began our routine, I could feel Tracey giving me the evil eye. I just tried to ignore it and tried to concentrate on the routine.

Later, as we were beginning to do the 3 person pyramid, I could see the boys baseball team exiting the locker rooms and heading out to the field for their last practice of the season. One of them being Tracey's boyfriend. I hoped that Tracey, being my spotter, wouldn't dash off to make-out with her boyfriend. Too late.

I could feel something hit my holder's head and dropped her hold on my foot. It seemed like years as I fell screaming to the ground and landing on it hard. Black spots danced before my eyes. I could hear my team mates gathering around me, asking me if I was alright.

"I think I'm fine—ACCK!" My foot buckled beneath me as I tried to stand up. Two of the coaches behind me caught me before I could fall down. They helped me to one of the benches to sit down. Alex rubbed her now swollen ankle as pain flared up her leg.

"Tracey Mirers! Get over head this instant!" Tracey looked over at the coach and rolled her eyes before jogging across the field to over where the team had gathered. "What?"

"Where were you?! You were her spotter and just disappeared. Because of your stupid choice of actions, Alex has possibly broken her foor." Coach took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing. "I have decided…You are suspended until next February. You may hand in your pom-poms and uniform after practice. You may leave."

Tracey was so mad, I could have sworn I saw smoke coming out of her ears. She looked at me and gave me a look saying, 'This isn't over,' before she stalked out of the field in a huff.

Coach turned toward me and knelt down before me to look at my angel. "It's swelling up. We need to put some ice on it and have you lay down. Here, let's take you to the hospital."

The Tracy family was all sitting in the living room or in the pool. All of a sudden, Jeff's son Alan came running into the room pale as a ghost. They all stopped whatever they were doing and looked over at Alan in concern. Jeff, their father, stood up and walked toward the boy, concern written all over his face. "Son, what's wrong?"

"Something's happened to Alex." They all paled at the thought of something happening to their little sister. "I don't know what. I just know she's hurt."

Just as the realization of this hit them all, the red alert button sounded, causing them all to jump up and race to the control room. Jeff sat down in the control chair facing the screen with his 4 other children gathered around him. A few seconds later, his second eldest, John, appeared on the screen, extremely pale.

"What is it John?" Jeff asked, as his youngest, and only daughter, increased.

"I-I lost Alex's signal through the tracker in her watch."

As I lied down on the hospital bed with my eyes closed, I just wanted to sleep. But I knew that I had to contact my family so that they could come and pick me up. I opened my eyes and checked to make sure the door was closed before getting my watch out of my bag.

The screen was cracked and disfigured from my fall earlier. I pressed the button to video call home. Nothing happened. Oh, shit. Great, just great. "Oh god, what am I going to do know?" I thought.

There was a knock the door and I quickly shoved the watch out of sight. The nurse came in.

"Hi, honey. You're all set to leave. Would you like me to call your folks to come pick you up?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, please." The nurse came, took the IV out of my hand and helped me sit at the edge of my bed with my foot elevated up on a pillow.

As the Tracy family began to take all this in, Jeff's cell rang. His third youngest, Gordon, answered.

"Hello." They all waited a few seconds. "No, this is Gordon, her older brother."

After 3 more minutes, Gordon hung up the phone, looking more scared than he had ever looked in a long time.

"Gordon?" Jeff stood up and put a hand on his sons shoulder. He looked up and said, "Alex was in an accident and is at Maple Heights Hospital by the school."

"Did they say what sort of accident?" Scott, the oldest and mother hen, questioned worried for his youngest siblings.

"No. We're just supposed to come." Jeff patted his shoulder once more before they all stood in front of their portrait.

I could hear thundering footsteps in the hallway, and my name and room number being called. Brothers. I should've know they'd be worried. They're so over-protective of me. All the time. I leaned back, closed my eyes and waited.

The door swung open and I opened my eyes to see 6 concerned pairs of eyes staring back at me.

"Hey guys." I sat up slowly, making sure not to hurt my ankle anymore in the process.

"Alexandra!" Dad hugged me hard and I could feel drops of water landing on my shoulder, soaking through my shirt. I was surprised that he used my full name and that he was crying. I mean, he never cries or says my full name! He let go of me as my other 5 brothers sat on the bed or chairs around me. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. Just a sprained ankle and a minor concussion. Nothing big." Everyone in the room looked at me like I was nuts. Even Virgil looked up from examining my swollen ankle.

"Nothing bug?! God Alex, when John came in over com. and told us that he had lost your signal, it scared us to death. We-we thought something had happened to you. That we may never see you again!" Gordon looked like he was on the verge of crying. Gordon and I were really close and it was very understandable if he felt this way.

"Gosh, guys. I-I'm sorry. I feel so guilty." Alan continued to pat Gordon's back to calm him down. "I just fell off of the pyramid during practice. I knew it broke my watch, but I didn't think it would do that much damage."

Dad looked at me in surprise, along with the rest of my family. "Oh, Alex! Don't feel that way. It wasn't your fault."Dad hugged me tightly as I cried onto his shirt.

Five minutes later, after I and everyone else had calmed down, dad pulled me back so he could look me in the eyes.

"Alex, Alex look at me." I tilted my head up and looked at with my eyes, which were red and puffy from crying a few minutes before. "None of this is your fault, what so ever. You have no right to feel bad about this. You didn't do anything wrong. This just shows that Brains will have to look at your watch and make it more stable. But one thing you need to remember is that this is our only signal to keep track of you, to make sure you're safe. You don't have an IR pin, so you need to make sure nothing happens again to this watch, all right?" He looked me sternly in the eye as he said this.

"Yes, daddy. I understand, and I am sorry. I'll make sure nothing happens to it again." I looked up at him as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear

"I'm just glad you're not hurt. Hurt worse, I should say." My family all chuckled softly at this.

"Hey, it's just a sprained ankle. It's not like I haven't done this before. Remember in 6th grade, when Virgil and I were playing soccer on the beach and I tripped and sprained my right ankle?"

Scott looked up from where he was going through the nurse's clipboard with all of my information on it, before setting it down on the bedside table. "Yeah, I remember that. Dad had gone to the mainland with Brains, Kyrano, Onaho, and Tin-tin, so he left me in charge. Gordon came running into the house hysterical, as if all the fish in the sea had started talking to him. Which, I wouldn't be surprised if they did, since he practically is one of them already."

Gordon stuck his tongue out at Scott from where he was sitting. Scott just smiled as I and everyone else laughed.

"Yeah, Scott. I remember you came running down to the beach like a mother bear protecting her cubs. It was a sight to behold." Virgil stated from where he was leaning against the wall. Scott just rolled his eyes and Gordon opened his mouth and said,

"He acted as though aliens had taken over the world and where holding his precious thunderbird 1 hostage. It was hilarious. Scott, you got down there and literally flew to her. You…go, the only way to describe it was "mother-hen".

Scott just sighed. "I was scared. I thought something really bad had happened to her. Gordon acted as if she was on the brink of death or wasn't breathing or something. It really scared me."

Dad patted his oldest son's back. "It's alright son. We all know Gordon can overreact sometimes."

"Hey!"


	2. Author's note

**Hey, guys! Some of it may seem a little confusing because it switches back and forth between her pov and her family's. My computer is being crappy today so it earsed all of my lines to show you the changing scenes. I am soooo sorry. Im going to try and get that fixed asoon as possible. Enjo**y **the story!**


End file.
